Goodbye
by HiddenTruthandLies
Summary: It had been so many years. They had to suffer for so long and nobody would listen to their pleas for freedom. One day, 30 years later, one guard comes around and see a party that needed to begin. A joyous party for freedom. Will they be acknowledged? Or will they be left to rot in the suits? Warning. This can be sad.


**This is a one-shot of the five children plus one puppet. This is my take on their Happiest Day. Their last moments of suffering to soon turn to freedom. The story image was made by thehobbyhorse and I recommend you check out their deviantart. They allowed me to use the image so thanks to her! ALSO! I recommend listening to Balloons by Mandopony. The original and the nightcore version made by Casturia. ALRIGHT ENOUGH TALK! BYEE! :D**

* * *

The cake had been found by a mangled fox. The balloons had been set by a caring balloon boy. The food was passed around by a gentle toy chicken. A golden bear sat on the table as a plush with a small smile. A shadow bunny had set out to gather the guests. A puppet was preparing her presents while a noble guard helped as well. A small fragile boy sat at one end of the table with tear stains on his face. He seemed distant and not looking towards what would happen. His pale body was so transparent as his eyes seemed hollow and empty. The guard stared at the child with sympathy and knew that this would be his chance. The chance to end one's suffering.

_So many years  
_

_So many dark memories,  
_

_So many fears  
_

_We've now put to ease  
_

A soft tune began to play as one child arrived with the shadow. He adorned the mask of what appeared to be a brown bear. A small smile was on his face as he looked around and his eyes fell on the guard. The smile grew as the once solid body slowly became translucent. Tears began to fall from the child's face when suddenly, he felt soft furry paws on his shoulders. Glancing upwards, he saw the large bear known as Freddy was there. The frame of the bear seemed almost like a ghost and was smiling at the boy. The blood tracks in the bears mouth and eyes reminded the child of the pain he went through alongside the robot.

The dirt and grime was also there showing years of being used and the appearance of the bear's face seemed tired. The glowing white eyes yet still stared down at the boy with reassurance. The child with the bear mask began to sob quietly and hugged the bear. Freddy, with a soothing chuckle, hugged the child back and soon began to fade away. Freddy then transformed into a balloon that rose above the child's head. A grin was on the child's face.

"_It's almost time..._" He whispered. The child at the other end looked up slightly but the tears would not stop. He still felt unloved and not cared for.

_Pain makes you do things_

_You never knew you could do_

_Is this all real?  
_

_Or just Déjà vu?_

Another child appeared with the shadow and this one wore the mask of a chicken. The tune still played in the background as the child was softly crying. Her face was somewhat visible beneath her eyes. The tears that fell landed on the bib she wore on her chest Two hands grasped both of hers and she looked in both directions. To her left was a young boy with the mask of a bear. His light brown eyes gave off a warm glow. The boy was smiling at her and silently assuring her that things would alright. Taking a glance to her right, she spotted a guard. His smile showed signs of caring and protection. Her tears slowly began to stop and she let out a small giggle. A newly found smile formed on her face.

Not long after that instance, two feathered hands hugged the child. She gasped and turned her head. The form of a faded looking chicken, most likely known as Chica, stood before her with a smile formed on her beak. Her soft glowing magenta eyes were comforting to the young girl as she giggled once more and hugged the chicken back; the two hands letting go. When the hug was given, the chicken began to fade away and become another balloon to join the first one. The child stared upwards at the balloons with her bright yellow eyes and her smile grew. The girl's body became as see-through as the boy's as she whispered something.

"_We can be happy..._" The boy who wasn't looking began to look now as he saw another child sitting there. Were these his friends? He was beginning to have questions.

_But now the party's over..._

_Now the guests are gone..._

_It's already past out bedtime..._

_It's already almost dawn..._

A third child arrived with the shadow. His hair seemed a bit longer and more noticeable. A bandana was also seen behind the fox mask that the child adorned. Tears poured down from behind the mask. His bright red eyes seemed broken and the jaw on the mask seemed damaged. The child stared at the guard who'd caught his attention and tilted his head, the jaw becoming more slack. Something cold touched his shoulders and he took quick glances at them. On one was a metallic hand not covered in fur and seemed somewhat sharp. On the other was a hook that would be seen being worn by a pirate. The boy's face lit up slightly as he turned his head.

There stood a faded red pirate fox with fur missing in certain places and a slightly broken jaw. However, he still managed to form a smile on his face. The fox's glowing yellow eyes seemed to be flickering as though they were going to stop working at any moment. The child hugged the fox, which must have been Foxy, without any second thoughts. Foxy chuckled and hugged the child with equal force but was still careful as to not hurt the child. The boy began to smile as the fox soon disappeared and became a balloon, floating above the boy. The boy's body becoming translucent like the rest.

"_No more worries or regrets..._" The boy muttered with a soft chuckle. The still crying child watched as these kids were smiling. Were they teasing him with their joy? Were they just others who laughed and never saw him? Or were they truly friends?

_Just like balloons we soar on our own_

_Finally free from the pain of our home_

_And just like balloons that no one will hold_

_Free from the truth that no one will know…_

A fourth and presumably final child arrived to the party, the shadow staying this time. The boy wore a purple bunny mask that let his bright red eyes shine through. He was clearly crying and was in more pain then the others. One of his arms was gone as he stared downwards. A bright red strap wrapped around his chest and a small red guitar was behind him. He crouched on the floor and curled himself up, beginning to cry into his legs. The guard approached and tried to console the boy but when he tried, the boy slapped his hand away. Suddenly, the guard noticed a new figure approach and this time, it was the purple bunny. His face and arm were missing entirely. Wires hung from the sockets and blood left his face and wounds.

Tapping the boy with his remaining hand, the child looked up at him. The boy was still crying but when he saw the large purple bunny, he could tell that he was also in pain. With an immediate action, the boy lunged at the bunny, which must have been Bonnie, and hugged him tightly. The bunny hugged the child with no hesitation and the boy was now heard laughing into what remained of Bonnie's fur. The large mechanical bunny soon began to fade away like the other animatronics did. Once that happened he became a large balloon. This large balloon soon joined the others in the air above the children's heads. With the help of the kind guard, the boy was able to get off of the ground and back to his seat so the party could start. The boy seemed very happy now as he said something that the guard could not hear.

"_We're nearly free..._" The boy who sat alone watched in awe as now four other children sat at the other end of the table with masks. He wondered if he was going to get his own.

_Just little children_

_Not at all strange_

_Until the lights went out_

_And everything changed_

Everyone was quiet as they all waited for the final cake to arrive for the last child. However, no cake came and everyone, even the other four children were confused. The guard looked around the room, wondering if they forgot something important for the celebration. But there was no way they could've forgotten something. However, upon further inspection of the room, he spotted one floating balloon that was black and white in color that spiraled around the balloon itself. Walking over to it, he grasped the string and felt as though this belonged to someone at the party. Walking back with a clear head and with confirmation on who's it was, he offered it to the one person who needed it the most.

The Marionette.

_Alone and afraid,_

_For oh so long_

_Wondering what_

_Did we do wrong?_

The Marionette blinked in confusion as all eyes fell on her. She took the balloon and sudden memories came back to her in a flurry. Her life alive with her lovely little boy, the memories that they cherished. One day, it all changed when a monster took her son away and left him for dead. She couldn't handle the pressure of living without her son because of her own stupidity. Taking her car, she drove to a nearby cliff. The town they had lived in was known for one particular. That one near the lighthouse. Having already called the police two minutes prior and writing a simple note, she fell from the cliff to her demise. When she awoke, she was not in a hospital or in heaven, but in a present box. She was a puppet with no strings and decided to give new life to those who didn't deserve death. The permanent tear tracks on her face showed proof that she was in eternal suffering along with those she tried to save.

They all then grew enraged.

_'Cause now the party's over…_

_And everyone is red_

_I feel sick to my stomach_

_Or am I sick in the head…?_

He came and burned them down. He laughed and laughed as they watched those souls burn with agony. What he didn't expect was that when he went to that final establishment to fully eliminate his proof of being the killer, those dead souls trapped him in a corner. A corner he would never be able to escape from. The monster tried to hide in a suit and thought he was safe. It didn't end well for that man as he soon was trapped in eternal suffering as well; dying in the suit he thought would be his salvation. They watched the man's life slowly escape him as he reached towards the children; almost as thought pleading for their help and forgiveness. His screams echoed the halls as he practically begged for his own life. They left him to die and they all knew he deserved it. The puppet was only able to get one look at her son before he faded into the darkness with the golden suit. He knew that he was ignored.

Like a balloon on it's own.

_Just like balloons we soar on our own_

_Finally free from the pain of our home_

_And just like balloons that no one will hold_

_Free from the truth that no one will know…._

When the Marionette realized whom she truly was, she, too, began to cry. All of those memories released in a fit of tears. Her hands covered her face as she fell to the floor crying in anguish. Her life had been for naught and their was no point in this second chance. Removing her hands from her face, she noticed someone was in front of her. Glancing upwards, she expected the guard to be there but it turned out to be her old human self. It looked like she hadn't aged a day and a smile was on her face. The puppet couldn't help but hug her true self. This was what she was before. There had been no suffering then and there would be no more after this. Her human self smiled and faded away, transforming into a balloon that floated to join the rest. Five balloons hung high in the room as the final cake soon appeared on the table.

The final child finally looked at them all, and began to smile.

_All of the pain…_

_Far in the past…_

_...Yet echoes of screams…_

_...Forever will last._

The child saw that a lot of other people had gathered to celebrate a special party. He was being recognized they all knew that he was here and not someone to be ignored. A faded golden mask that was similar to Freddy's face appeared before the child. Picking up the mask, he placed it on his face and couldn't help but let the smile grow larger on his face. A faded golden bear, Golden Freddy, appeared behind the child, its eyes hollow and lifeless with only white specks in the centers to resemble its eyes. It smiled at the boy before disappearing without being noticed and forming a balloon that was golden in color. The boy let out a small giggle as he caught sight of a hat that lay in front of him. Everyone turned to the guard whom seemed to be losing consciousness. Did he have to go? He had saved them and he was kind. He shouldn't have to go back to where that hellish man stayed but there was no other option.

The guard meanwhile, his vision had begun to fade to a bright white view. He was soon going to leave those children and he was reluctant to do so. He wanted to see them off. Just before he thought he would pass out, the five children plus the Marionette came to view. The puppet had a small platter with a slice of the cake. It had a glowing candle lit on it's head and the four other children seemed to be smiling at the guard. He couldn't help but smile back at them all.

The boy with the golden mask stared to the floor of the whiteness and noticed that his legs were disappearing into the background and knew that their time would be brief. Extending his hands out, he held something that made the guard's vision begin to blur. Taking the item from the boy, he saw as they continued to disappear. He looked at the object and more of his vision became incomprehensible.

It was Freddy's hat.

_Just like balloons we soar on our own_

_Finally free from the pain of our home_

_And just like balloons that no one will hold_

_Free from the truth that no one knows…_

_No one knows..._

"_Thank you._" And then...they were gone. The guard couldn't help but let the tears fall from his eyes. He had saved them all. He had done what was right and knew they would be at ease now. The hat that he accepted remained in his hands as he felt himself slip from the realm of consciousness. But he was still able to utter one final word to those free souls.

"Goodbye."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this oneshot.**


End file.
